


After-date

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, First Kiss, Minor Allison Cameron/Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After House and Cameron's date, there's a surprise at her front door.





	After-date

**Author's Note:**

> fills femslashficlets' challenge 182, "welcome". i watched love hurts a few days back and this came out. i love cuddy/cam. funky little wlws.
> 
> enjoy!

Cameron gets her purse and leaves as soon as they’re done with the food. She gives House a teary-eyed, strained smile and walks to her car. She drives home, ignoring the tears threatening to spill. She knew nothing would come out of this — it’s House, of course nothing would come out of it. Still, there’s a weight in her heart.

She parks and then notices a silhouette in her front door. She swallows thickly and walks there, shocked to see Cuddy. She’s in more comfortable clothes than she is during work— she looks like she’s waiting for her.

“...Cuddy?” she says softly.

Cuddy turns to her, gives her a welcoming smile. Her insides immediately feel like jelly, more than when she’s around House. “Thought I’d come ask how it went. You either break his heart or he breaks yours.”  
  
“Gregory House has a heart to break?” Cameron jokes weakly as she unlocks her door and walks inside. She takes her jacket off and turns the light on — Cuddy walks in too, sits down on her couch. “But it was awful. He said I don’t really like him, that I just look for damaged men, and…” A realization hits her, and she falls silent.

“Well, do you?”  
  
Cameron shrugs half-heartedly and sits next to her.

“It’s a lot.”  
  
“He’s a lot.”

Cuddy starts sliding her hands down Cameron’s hair, a relaxing motion that makes her lean against her. She rests her chin on Cuddy’s shoulder, and she can feel her breath into the top of her head.

“I just… think," she mumbles. "A lot.”  
  
“About what?”   
  
“Him. You.”   
  
“My relationship with him?”   
  
Cameron swallows thickly, looks at the couch cushion. “No:” 

Cuddy pulls her hands off her hair, brings one hand to her cheek. She cups her cheek, makes her look up. There’s an understanding in her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. She’s hauntingly beautiful, deep brown eyes making her knees weak.

She draws in a breath, face warm.

“I assume he didn’t kiss you?”  
  
She shakes her head.

Cuddy’s smile widens. “Can I take the honor?”  
  
Cameron’s world stops spinning on itself, stops spinning around the sun. It goes still, and her mouth dries with expectation and with her heart thumping against her chest hard enough for her to hear it.

“You’re my boss’ boss,” she protests.

“And?”  
  
“And— you’re really pretty.”   
  
“You’re stating facts about me now?” she teases.

“Cuddy!”

“Well, continue?”  
  
“You’re Jewish and you have really pretty eyes and an amazing body and I just…”   
  
Cuddy shuts her up with a kiss, leaning into it. She kisses her softly and sweetly, letting her take her time, keeping a hand on her cheek and the other one on her shoulder. Eventually, Cameron pulls herself into Cuddy’s lap, and they keep kissing.

When she pulls away, she’s a little breathless and a lot wide-eyed.

“You’re stunning,” she says.

Cuddy grins. “You’re amazing. Welcome back to Princeton-Plainsboro.”  
  
Cameron wraps her around Cuddy’s middle. “Always happy to be back.”


End file.
